CIC Video Warning Screen
1981-1989 CIC Video Warning (1980).png CIC Video Warning (1984).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S4).png CIC Taft Video Warning 1a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 1b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 2a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 2b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3c.png CIC Taft Video Warning 3d.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4c.png CIC Taft Video Warning 4d.png The warning screen from CIC Video is a powder blue background with a large white "WARNING" on the top and the CIC Video logo on the bottom. Between them is white warning text scrolling upward. It then fades out. Before 1987, the "Not for sale or hire in Australia and New Zealand" notice is not shown. On Australian tapes, different warning text scrolls up with "WARNING", the CIC Video logo isn't shown, the fonts may vary, and later segues into either the CIC Video logo or the Merlin Video logo. The early variant is different from the standard variant. The text did not scroll, the warning text is different, and the 1980 logo appears before it. There is an early version without the chain on the "I". As seen on VHS, such as Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, High Plains Drifter, Nightmares, Heartburn, Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, Back to the Future, Biloxi Blues, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Saturday Night Fever, and Critical Condition. 1988-1991 CIC Video Warning (1988) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S4).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S5).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S6).png CIC Taft Video Warning 5a.png CIC Taft Video Warning 5b.png CIC Taft Video Warning 5c.png CIC Video AU Warning 1a.png CIC Video AU Warning 1b.png CIC Video AU Warning 1c.png CIC Video French Warning 1a.png CIC Video French Warning 1b.png The second warning screen is situated on the same space background as the 1986 logo. The word "WARNING" fades in at the top in white. Below it, white warning text scrolls upward. Afterwards, the 1986 logo animates. On Australian tapes, different warning text scrolls up with the word "WARNING". On French tapes, French warning text scrolls up with the word "AVERTISSEMENT". On Spanish tapes from Spain, Spanish warning text scrolls up with the words "AVISO LEGAL". As seen on VHS, such as Shadow Makers (a.k.a. Fat Man and Little Boy), King Ralph, Internal Affairs, Black Rain, Back to the Future: Part III, The Naked Gun, The Hunt for Red October, and Crocodile Dundee 2. 1991-1997 CIC Video Warning (1992).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S4).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S2).png CIC_Video_AU_Warning_Screen_1995_A.png CIC_Video_AU_Warning_Screen_1995_B.png CIC_Video_AU_Warning_Screen_1995_C.png The third warning is situated on a black/blue gradient background. The word "WARNING" and generic white warning text, in the Times New Roman font are shown. Since 1994, the font of the text is Helvetica. Before 1993, the 1991 CIC Video logo animates after the warning. On Australian releases, the word "WARNING" isn't underlined. The same Australian warning text from the previous warning scrolls upwards before the 1991 logo or the 1997 logo animates. The scrolling variant, seen at the end of 1991-1994 VHS tapes, is different from the standard warning because the warning text is longer. The text is similar to the previous two warnings, but "videocassette" is replaced by "video recording". The font of the text in this variant is Times New Roman, similar to the standard version. The second scrolling variant, seen at the end of 1994-1997 VHS tapes, is the same as the previous scrolling variant, but it's shorter and the warning text is in the Helvetica font. As seen on VHS, such as Child's Play 3, Scent of a Woman, early Star Trek: Voyager videos, early Rugrats videos, The Land Before Time videos, Star Trek: The Next Generation videos, Junior, Jurassic Park, Ren and Stimpy videos, True Lies, Clarissa Explains It All videos, Schindler's List, and Apollo 13. 1997-2000 CIC Video Warning (1997).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 1).jpg|DreamWorks version Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Screen.png|Paramount version CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 3) (S4).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2001_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S3).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S4).png CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S1).jpg CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S2).jpg CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S3).jpg Warning: On the same aurora background as the 1997-2000 CIC Video logo, we see the word "WARNING" and generic text in Russell Square font reading: The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. Behind it is a faded "CIC" logo. At the end of the tapes, the longer warning text scrolls up reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, ending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this vide recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. When the text is already finished scrolling up, the background stays on for 2 seconds before it fades out. Variants: *On 1998-2000 DreamWorks releases technically under the CIC Video label, the faded "CIC" was removed and the warning text's shadow has a darker shade. In 2000, Paramount releases reused this variant but the Warning text's shadow has a lighter shade. *At the end of DreamWorks tapes, the same warning text scrolls upwards but the text size is increased, When the text is already finished scrolling up, the background fades out early. *At the end of 2000-2001 Paramount tapes, the same warning text scrolls upwards, When the text finished scrolling up, the background stays on for a split second. *There is a coded preview variant where the faded "CIC" zooms up to its center in style of the 1997-2000 logo, then the different Warning text in a Univers Condensed Font scrolls upwards reading: WARNING This individually coded preview cassette is loaned to you with the compliments of CIC VIDEO as a professional courtesy. If you have purchased or rented this videocassette please contact The Federation Against Copyright Theft (F.A.C.T.) on 0181 568 6646 CIC has made this cassette available on loan for personal and temporary use of the recipient only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of personal use excludes all commercial exploitation and the making available of the film in whole or in part to third parties for any purpose whatsoever unless specifically consented to by CIC. The material contained in this video recording is protected under the Copyright, Designs and Patent Act 1988. Commercial exploitation of this review cassette including any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, lending, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of the whole or any part of this videocassette is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Cheesy Factor: On DreamWorks and 2000 Paramount releases, the background time length has shortened. Also at the end of DreamWorks tapes, the word "Copyright" in the scrolling warning text has the first letter been capitalized, at the end of Paramount tapes the first letter in "copyright" isn't capitalized. Meanwhile, in the second half of the text, in the Paramount version, "definition" is seen, while on DreamWorks tapes, "defination" is seen. On CIC Video tapes, In the second half The words "oil rigs" is seen and on DreamWorks and Paramount tapes the words are conjoined as "oilrigs". FX/SFX: The aurora background. The scrolling text at the end of the tape. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1997-2000 CIC Video and DreamWorks releases and remained on international Paramount releases until 2001. The Paramount examples are the In and Out, The Education of Little Tree, Sliding Doors, Primal Force, The Rugrats Movie, Twilight (1999), Star Trek: Voyager videos, Good Burger, Rugrats videos, and Harriet the Spy. The Universal examples are The Land Before Time VI, Twister, The Frighteners, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and The Chamber. The DreamWorks examples are Antz, Mousehunt, Deep Impact, The Prince of Egypt and In Dreams. Category:International Warning Screens Category:Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Paramount Warning Screens Category:Dreamworks Warning Screen